<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tubbo is short by Iceheartgoldsmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062119">Tubbo is short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheartgoldsmile/pseuds/Iceheartgoldsmile'>Iceheartgoldsmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Smp oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheartgoldsmile/pseuds/Iceheartgoldsmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute oneshot of Ranboo carrying Tubbo like.a grass block.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Smp oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tubbo is short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack spoke with Tubbo as they watched Tommy, the newest assassination attempt fast on Jacks mind, hoping that Tubbo would get Tommy to trust him again.</p><p>"I don't know Jack, he doesn't look like he needs help" commented Tubbo, he looked at Jack and shook his head, he stood shorter then his two friends and seemed quite uninterested in being helpful.</p><p>Tommy spoke to Sam nook who watched the two carefully.</p><p>Tubbo turned around, deciding it'd be better to leave, he has some building he wanted to do Afterall.</p><p>His gaze fell on a tall figure picking up a grass block, it was Ranboo, Tubbo waved eagerly.</p><p>"Sorry, I really just want to finish it" apologised Tubbo, not even giving Jack a side glance.</p><p>Tommy had noticed now, he ran down, not trusting Jack at all.</p><p>"What are you two doing?" Demanded Tommy, Jack stammered and Tubbo let out a small "hello".</p><p>"Uhhh Tubbo" suddenly exclaimed Tommy, Tubbo glanced over his shoulder as Ranboo had placed down the grass block and was rushing over.</p><p>"Tubbo!" Said the Enderman boy, in a similar way he'd say 'grass block's.</p><p>Tubbo was unfazed, he trusted his Enderman hybrid friend.</p><p>His body left the ground with a startled cry and Ranboo held Tubbo high in the air.</p><p>"Nice view" commented Tubbo, with a spray bottle laugh.</p><p>"Should we help him?" Questioned Jack quietly, Tommy shook his head.</p><p>"I'm going to leave" stated Tommy, heading back up to Sam.</p><p>Tubbo enjoyed the extra height, glancing at Ranboo.</p><p>"You ok?" He asked, his friend was smiling happily, making eye contact with Tubbo before looking away, his stress must be very high.</p><p>"Huh, awesome... " Commented Tubbo to the humming and happy tall boy.</p><p>"Here" Ranboo said, Tubbo paused, he was placed onto the ground and watched Ranboo walk away.</p><p>"Neat, taxi service on the SMP" laughed Tubbo, realising he was all the way at Ranboo's shack.</p><p>"Uhhh I better go" he laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>